


time could never find us, oh what if it could find us now

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: “What if there were other universes, like ours, but also not? What if there were freak openings from one universe to the other? And through these openings, what if you could stitch one moment onto another? Like a type of emergency surgery on a interstellar scale. There’s a reason they call me The Doctor, you know.”“How will a scientific theory bring my Aunts back?”“You’ll see.”
Relationships: Bernie Wolfe/ Serena Campbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	time could never find us, oh what if it could find us now

“What if there were other universes, like ours, but also not? What if there were freak openings from one universe to the other? And through these openings, what if you you could stitch one moment on to another? Like a type of emergency surgery on a interstellar scale. There’s a reason they call me The Doctor, you know.”

“How will a scientific theory bring my Aunts back?”

“You’ll see.”

-

One week after she learns Bernie is dead, Serena smokes a cigarette on the roof of the hospital - one last one for you, darling - and steps off the edge.

She gasps awake. She’s lying on a cold floor, in Bernie’s arms. Bernie look so real. Bernie feels so real. She sound so real. She sounds angry.

“Why did you do that?” Bernie asks her.

Serena sees that it is night. There is a icy chill in the air, but something warm on her forehead. She must look dazed, because Bernie’s voice softens and slows and Bernie talks to her like she is a patient coming round from anaesthetic.

Apparently, she hit her head on the floor. They fell on the floor together. After Bernie pulled her back from the edge.

Are we ghosts?

Is Elinor here?

She means to think the questions, but they fall from her lips. Panic returns to Bernie’s eyes.

“Elinor passed away four months ago,” Bernie tells her.

“I tried to jump,” Serena remembers.

“Yes, you did.”

“But you’re here.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you here?” Serena lifts a hand to Bernie’s cheek.

“Couldn’t let you go.”

Tears glisten in Bernie’s eyes, and Serena can’t bear to see her cry, so she kisses Bernie, she kisses Bernie like it’s the last chance she’ll have to kiss Bernie, because, deep down, she’s not convinced she isn’t experiencing a momentary hallucination between losing consciousness and death.

That she’s drifting - 

Like a ghost.

Serena pulls back and studies Bernie. Still, she looks so real. She tastes so real. They are not ghosts. Just before Serena closes her eyes and their lips connect once more, Serena thinks she sees a figure flickering in the corner of her eye. A blonde woman, but shorter and younger than Bernie, in brown boots and a blue coat.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna die again and some people quasi-kill fictional characters to cope


End file.
